Promises
by HayaMika
Summary: Kanan tries his best to reassure Hera that everything is, and will be, ok. (Spoiler Warning! Takes place and adds too the ending of "The Mystery of Chopper Base")
**So this is was put together really quickly and I probably only spent about 30 minutes tops writing this so please excuse any loose ends or crappy writing! I beta'd it myself but if you spot any errors or odd wording in spots please feel free to tell me!**

* * *

Hera quietly walked towards one of the Rebel ships, deep in thought. She was happy to finally have a base, somewhere to call home. The rebellion can now really take off and go places they couldn't before. But... Kanan was leaving with Ahsoka and Ezra. She was loosing part of her team and she wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. She knows that they have to do this but... She's still... just...

"Hera" Kanan yelled, rushing after Hera.

Hera, in response to Kanan, quickly changed face before turning to the side to talk to him, "I told the Commander that the site is secure and operations can resume."

Kanan sighed, "We're gonna be ok…" He outstretched his hands, "... you know that, right?"

Hera turned to face Kanan fully, crossing her arms in the process, "You realize I know when you're lying, right?"

Kanan, unable to argue with the Twi'lek, sighed in defeat. Hera continued...

"Whatever you're facing," Hera swallowed thickly, "I wanted us to face it together..."

Kanan was quick to respond, "We'll see each other again," Kanan stepped forward, placing his hands firmly onto Hera's shoulders, "I promise..."

Hera was about to respond when Kanan pulled her into a hug, shutting down any possible response as she leaned her head into his chest. She looked away, then up at Kanan, then shut her eyes, leaning further into the hug.

Above Heras head, Kanan looked around, then down to Hera before leaning his cheek onto her head.

A few moments passed and they continued to embrace one another. But it wasn't long before Kanan began to feel Hera tremble. He looked down to Hera for a moment, wondering why she was trembling, only to be met with tear filled eyes. Hera had her lips clenched together tightly and she looked like she was trying so very hard not to break down right now.

Kanan, shocked by Hera's sudden emotional breakdown, quickly tightened the hug they were embraced in. Hera's body jolted in his arms before leaning into him more. That's when the first tear was shed.

Hera leaned into Kanan, allowing her tears to flow. Even for the smallest moment she allowed her tough resolve to crumble and allowed herself to give into her real feelings instead of hiding them all for the sake of the bigger mission.

She sobbed quietly and Kanans fingers dug deeper into her leather vest. Her tears wet Kanans shirt but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about at this moment was the wonderfully strong and amazing women in his arms.

"I'm s-sorry... Kanan... " Hera choked out, sniffing and trying to stifle her tears. She tried to release from the hug so she could compose herself, wipe the tears from her face and pretend it didn't happen... But apparently Kanan had another idea.

"No, Hera. You don't need to be sorry. You never need to be sorry..." Kanan pulled her back into the hug.

Hera was at loss for words, and all she could reply with was a small sob.

A few more moments passed before Hera managed to compose herself, or at least stop the tears from flowing. At this point, Kanan reluctantly released Hera from the hug, allowing Hera to rub at her eyes with her hand. Before she could continue to rub at the dried tears on her cheeks, Kanan cupped her face in his hands.

"Hera... I want you to remember... _please_ remember... that... no matter what may happen... we will always be together." He rubbed a thumb along her cheek, ridding of a small dried trail from her tears.

"We will always be together here," He placed one of his hands over her heart, "and through the force... I promise."

Hera sniffled and smiled up at him. Her hand subconsciously made its way to the hand Kanan had over her heart. She laid her hand upon it, rubbing her thumb along it.

"Kanan!"

Their quiet moment was broken by the familiar sound of the Jedi's Padawan. Kanan quickly turned around to see Ezra running towards him in a hurry. Behind him was Ahsoka, following at a normal walking pace.

"Kanan, Ahsoka's back." Ezra slowed himself right in front of Kanan, letting out a small huff of air before looking up at his Master.

Behind Kanan, Hera was turned around and trying to rub her face clear of all evidence of an emotional breakdown. Once satisfied she turned around to see Kanan greeting Ahsoka.

"Its almost time, Kanan." Ahsoka said, casually folding her arms in front of her.

Kanan looked back at Hera, who stood there quietly staring towards the ground with her hand rubbing at her other arm. Kanan sighed.

"Is there any chance we could hold off leaving for a few hours atleast? We had a bit of a run in with the "locals" and thought that we should all get some rest before heading out." Kanan smiled back at Hera, who was now watching Kanan.

"I heard about what happened from Rex... And I don't think it would hurt... This would also give me some time to finish up some last minute preparations." Ahsoka said, looking towards Hera as well.

"Great then." Kanan said, focusing his attention to Ahsoka and Ezra once more.

"Ok... Go get some rest, pack what you need to and be ready to go in no more than 8 hours."

The three Jedi agreed on the time set and went about their own tasks. Ahsoka went off to get herself prepared while Ezra headed back to the ghost to get some sleep before they headed off.

Kanan turned to Hera, who was staring at the ground again.

"So... a few more hours till you go?" She said, looking up at Kanan, managing a smile despite the sadness that is obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, but every last hour is going to be spent with you and the most amazing family I've ever had." Kanan said, putting his hands on Hera's waist. Hera was about to make a comment on how sappy he was being, but she was soon cut off by Kanan locking his lips onto hers.

To say Hera was surprised would be an understatement, but she honestly didn't mind it at all. She leaned lightly into the kiss, taking in every emotion and feeling of this moment.

When the two broke the kiss, they both stared silently at each other, content with what had just happened.

Kanan was the first to break the silence between...

"Now lets go get some rest. I think we all need it..." He said, taking Hera's hand in his.

"As you wish, _love_."

As they walked back to the Ghost, Hera got lost in her thoughts. The two of them were happy, and despite Kanan having to leave soon, Hera felt closure over it. She no longer felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach... She no longer felt like she was lying to herself about being 100 percent OK with what is about to happen in a few hours. She felt more at ease, and no longer feels like Kanan was lying.

 _They will see one another again. He_ _ **promised**_ _and she was more than willing to make the same promise to him..._


End file.
